This invention relates to casting toxic waste for burial or other suitable isolation. The cost of burying or isolating toxic wastes is increasing at an alarming rate due in part to stringent government regulations and sound environmental policy which dictate that toxic wastes cannot be simply dumped in a standard landfill.
Techniques for separation and isolation of mixed waste, particularly low-level radioactive wastes mixed with other hazardous constituents, are discussed in detail in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/160,814 filed Feb. 26, 1988 by Frank Manchak, Jr.
Some particularly hazardous toxic wastes, such as those wastes which are radioactive, must be stored in environmentally sound containers to effectively isolate the waste from the environment. These containers are often then stored in remote burial sites, suitable repositories or vaults. The use of standard metal drums or containers as containers for toxic waste is well known in the prior art. These drums are inappropriate for use with certain mixed wastes containing radioactive materials, and chemicals listed in 40 CFR Part 261, such as corrosives.
Since some waste such as waste from nuclear facilities must be isolated for thousands of years, the containers holding these wastes must last as long regardless of whether they are subjected to corrosive action from the contents within the containers or from the exterior environment such as salt water or other chemical attack which is frequently present in underground storage vaults.
Radioactive waste must be isolated with adequate shielding to protect persons handling the waste and the environment. The type of shielding required depends on the type of radiation emitted by the waste. The following are encountered: